The Writer of the Opera
by Kayla Shannon
Summary: A young woman named Erin is a writer and she meets the phantom. AKA Erik. She and him together write an opera and become more than normal. However, in their worlds, they must be "normal" when everyone expects that.Can Erik and Ein find the way? Love?
1. Erin 18581871

Hello! This is my first Phantom of the Opera fan fiction, and fifth written one. Before I start, I am following Susan Kay's timeframe of her novel because it is more accurate than the movie's timeframe. But it's still a fan fiction on that. I know the story's beginning is boring, but it will get better-I promise.

Prologue and Erin 1861-1871 December 1858

A woman of thirty with dark hair and blue eyes had a child-a daughter. The daughter had pale skin, a small tuft of dark brown hair, and bright green eyes.

The woman told her husband,

"She'll be a good performer," she began, "and will display the pride and presence of a singer and dancer, for she is my daughter."

"Oh, Lynette," her husband began, "she's absolutely beautiful."

"She has a lot of the features that I possess and it's strange that she has green eyes and neither of us do."

"What shall we call her?"  
"Erin. Her name shall be Erin."

Erin 1861-1871 (Third person POV)

Three years later, Lynette was anxious to start teaching Erin how to dance ballet and sing. But Lynette felt that the dancing needed to be covered first before the singing. She bought her daughter some ballet shoes to learn.

Lynette informed Erin,

"Come here, Erin, I have something to tell you. And I also have a present for you."

Erin ran quickly, at the word _present._

"Yes, mama?"  
"Today I shall take you to the Paris Ballet Academy. They will show a performance of the experienced dancers and then you'll have a lesson everyday except holidays and Saturday and Sunday. And then in a few weeks, you will start learning voice lessons. And your gift is in the bag. Open it, my dear."

It was a pair of ballet shoes. Small in size and made of the fine material.

"Listen to me, Erin. You must only wear those when you have lessons or they will hurt your feet."

"Yes, mama."

She led Erin down to the Ballet Academy. The ballerinas moved gracefully to a slow tempo song and then a fast song. When they finished, Erin was fascinated.

She thought,

_Can I do this when I grow up?_

The first lesson was starting to understand how to put on ballet shoes appropriately and powdering the shoes before any practice or performance. And they started off on the importance of flexibility. The ballet mistress had one of the older ballerinas show us the stretching.

In six months, the mistress started teaching Erin and her group how to dance halfway on her toes and halfway on the ground with heels up.

Meanwhile, she began learning vocal lessons with scales and basic concepts and it would take time. Lynette decided before she's find out if she was a soprano.

The years started to fly by and at ten, they started to teach Erin how to dance completely en Pointe. When she learned the first few times, it was awkward for her. But after a year of en Pointe ballet, Erin had a problem with it. Which she should not have.

Every time she has a lesson, rehearsal, or performance, she would feel a sharp pain in her feet. Even with newer shoes or broken-in shoes, the same thing happened. Her feet began to swell. Erin, even at eleven did not tell her family-she did not realize her problem. When she tried to point her toes while en Pointe, she toes and the top part of her feet would bend. So, when she did en Pointe, it was pain to dance ballet.

One day when she was twelve, the ballet class was introduced to a new ballet mistress. The owner of the ballet studio said,

"You will be now taught by Madame Giry. Her daughter Meg and her stepdaughter, Christine will be joining the class. At eight years of age."

Madame Giry began the lesson for the day and she noticed something about Erin's feet. It was apparent she was hurting her feet. And she wanted to know why her feet were hurting.

"Erin, my dear," Madame Giry said, "I have noticed when you go en Pointe that your feet swell up. Why do they hurt, my dear?"

"I…I dance in my toes, and when I do it's a struggle to keep them up. My toes go back and it's not my shoes."

"How long have you been hiding this?"

"A year or so, Madame Giry. My mother would be disappointed in me if she found out I could not dance en Pointe."

"You hurt your feet to dance en Pointe. Show me when it happens."

Erin moved across the studio floor. She was graceful, but she struggled with en Pointe.

"You're a beautiful dancer, but you're not a ballet dancer. Your toes go back. They are double-jointed. And when you dance ballet, you struggle. Some people are born with quirks and maybe you're not meant to be a ballet dancer."

"Madame Giry, you will have to speak to my mother of this, for she is the one that chose ballet for me."

Just then, Lynette arrived.

"Madame Giry wants to speak to you, mother."

"Why?"

"She will tell you."

"Yes, I shall," Madame Giry said, "and you must know Madame."

"What is wrong with Erin?"

"When she dances ballet en Pointe, her feet swell up because she struggles to stay en Pointe. Erin, show her what happens."

Erin pointed her feet in ballet position, and she again, felt the pain of trying to keep her toe en Pointe. Her feet were double-jointed in her toes!

"She can't be a ballerina?"

"I would not recommend it, for she will injure herself further."

Immediately, Lynette ended ballet training for Erin. Now she could focus on the singing of an opera soprano.

Erin had developed a strong singing voice. She could sing high, but could not sing opera style yet. They began training her on that and she was naturally obedient to everyone. Erin was respectful and when she was not voice training with her teachers and her mother, she would spend her days writing. Erin loved to write more than she did in singing or dancing. She realized it was something that she had naturally. She really did have to truly try.

Erin was determined to show her mother a story she had been working on, but her mother always just said,

"Let's work on a song your teacher told you to practice for your recital."  
As time went on, Erin grew more into writing songs and stories. She knew to appreciate the music of opera and any other song.

The vocal teacher said,

"We're going to work on a higher style and operatic tone today. If you wish to be in an opera singer, you must be able to."  
She played a note on the piano.

"Sing it."  
"La…." Erin sang.

"Sing it an octave higher."

"La…" she sang again.

Erin felt herself struggle with it.

"Sing a scale normally."

"La…La…La…La…La…. La…. La…"

"Good. Now go an octave higher."

Erin began singing the scale, but when they were going to the opera tone, she was not getting that.

The teacher said, at first,

"We'll get that in time. But you must practice."  
Each day slid into months into a year and half of soprano opera training.

Erin had turned thirteen and she still had a struggle with operatic singing.

Lynette snapped,

"You are not trying enough, Erin. Practice each day until you cannot move!"

Erin forced herself into trying to learn opera singing. But she could not. The singing teacher said,

"She'll not have a future as a successful opera singer. She is a soprano, but not an opera soprano."

"What should we do?"

"Just let her find a part in the opera with little challenges."  
A few weeks later, Erin finished her story and her musical lyrics.

"Mother," Erin said, "I have written a story."

Lynette looked over and frowned.

"A writer? My daughter can write, but cannot sing opera. Shameful, Erin."

Erin packed a bag, for she felt unhappy.

"Erin, you should not write anymore. A lady sings and dances. Men write."

"I cannot stop writing, for when I write, I feel something. It is something I'm natural at. Anything else is not natural. I don't want to be an opera singer. I want to be a writer."

"Erin, do not say that. That's not what you're meant to be!"

"No, I'm not what you meant for me to be!"

Lynette grabbed Erin's story and tore it in half. All that work. A year she had wrote it in.

"Go! Just go to your room and think about what you've done!"

Erin grabbed her bag and left. She waited for her parents to fall asleep and walked off.


	2. Erin Alone 18711881

Erin all by herself now to live for herself next part-Erin Alone 1871-1881

I walked for three days. I forced myself to live outside and I realized I had to find a job. Anything that pays.

I went to a bakery and noticed a man working. I had to find any job. It seemed like he needed help. He was busily serving customers and I needed to ask to help him.

After he finished with his customers, he said,

"I would like a job. I would like you to hire me."

The baker looked at me and said,

"I suppose I could use some help around here. I will pay you six francs a day. We do not open on Sundays-for church."

"All right," I began, "that's fine."

"And I will give you two loaves of bread a week."

He asked me,

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No, I do not."

"Well, I keep an extra cot in the attic. I live next door. You can stay there."

And so I started make a little money to live. I started saving a little for other purposes. The rest I used on food, quills, a candle or two, and paper.

I must say I did not enjoy my work, but it would work for now.

I continued writing, but I was determined to find the skill to write each day. I felt like I needed it like I needed water.

I worked for the baker three years and he was planning to move out of the city. I did not want to leave Paris, for I felt I needed to be here.

When I left, I had money saved to buy a ticket to see the Opera. Even though I could not perform in an opera show, I could still see one. My family knew operas and we grew well together until I had left. I had only seen one opera and that was because my teacher told me to see it.

I knew that I still had a connection with the opera. But not for singing or ballet. I was going to write the songs, the lyrics, and the story.

Every opera has a story and it's my job to write one. But since that kind of job was not in demand often, I had to find another job.

Another seven years passed and I worked several jobs-a servants, an assistant of seamstress shop (though I do not sew well), two more bakeries, and even watching a child.

But I knew my jobs were temporary. I had written half an opera. The story, the songs. It is difficult not knowing how to play piano. Or any kind of music.

Yes, I had to.

I heard of the opera house being severely damaged and was currently under repair. Several people had died during the opera _Don Juan Triumphant_-the opera the Phantom had written.

I hear these stories, and for the most part, I ignore them, but if he had written an opera, he must exist. He disappeared and was never heard from again. But I do not know much.

It was a topic that last for three months. It was now April and I wanted to finish my opera by the end of this year.

_Dear readers, I know the early stuff is boring; we need to hear Erin's life before she meets the Phantom/Erik. Well, we're going to interesting in the next part. Enjoy!_


	3. The Meeting Spring 1882

_Erik's (The Phantom) first apperance-Yay! Please read AND review_

The Meeting Spring 1882

I don't know how this began. I was just walking through Paris when a voice said,

Erin?

_I looked around and saw no one._

_Erin, Erin._

_Still no one._

I saw a woman I recognized as Madame Giry.

"Madame Giry, do you remember me? I used to be one of your ballet students before I departed. My name is Erin."

"Oh, Erin," she began, "Why have not seen you at the opera house?"  
"Because I cannot sing in Opera style. And my mother-She did not want me to be a chorus girl. But what I enjoy most is writing. My mother and I went in disagreement and I ran away when I was 13. I have several jobs and now I am twenty-three."

"But…"

"I heard a voice and I don't think it's the Phantom."

"Oh, I think it is," she said, "and he wants something from you."

"I do not have anything to offer him."

'Yes, you do," Madame Giry said, "or he wouldn't even bother."

"I cannot sing opera and I am not a ballet dancer."

"Your writing…." Madame Giry said, "and I will tell you something about him. You must tell him who sent you and why you came. Hand at the level of your eyes. Or he'll hang you. Respect him. His name is Erik."

"How will I find him, if he is looking for me?"

"I will take you as far as I can go and you must find him."

"He wants the opera I am writing."  
"I would guess, but you do not have music-maybe he wants the music for it."

That night, Madame Giry led me to the direction where Erik, the Phantom was last seen.

I was left halfway and I had my opera-now ¾ finished-in my sack.

(Tune to the Angel of Music, Mirror scene)  
_Erin, Erin, the voice called._

_Erin, I have seen you_

_Writing and slaving each day_

_You should be _

_A partner_

_Helping in my triumph_

_I sang back, but not well to an opera singer._

_Erik, I hear you._

_Why call me?_

_Show me _

_Who you are_

_Let me see you _

_Let me enter at last_

_Erik_

_Amazing writer _

_You'll see me_

_See why I asked you to come _

_Look inside the gate_

_And you'll see me inside_

I walked to him. I saw the gate and it slowly opened. The Phantom, Erik walked out, too. I was not afraid. I felt as though he wanted to see my writing now.

"Erin, my dear writer," Erik began, "I heard of your misfortune with the ballet and the troubles of your singing. But you are writer and I will help you prepare a successful opera."  
"Erik, I have it here and my purpose is to finish it by the end of this year."

"We will finish what we started with _Don Juan-_having a successful opera."

"You will not say you wrote my opera."

"I am not insisting that. We both will take credit for an opera that will blow the audiences away."

"Yes," I agreed firmly, "It will. I had to re-write it because my mother ripped it in pieces and shunned me for that. I ran away because I felt that if I wasn't my mother's ideal, I'd be expected to be disrespected."

"At least your mother loved you and wasn't afraid of you or hid you away."

"I'm sorry about your mother. I always believe that it wasn't your fault if you were born a certain way. If you develop a talent not 'suitable' for society. And as Madame Giry says, 'Something what someone else wants you to be is not what you're meant be.'"

"You knew Madame Giry?"

"Yes. For a short time when I was learning ballet in the opera house, I started learning en Pointe at the time. I started to struggle in learning en Pointe ballet. After a practice, Madame Giry noticed and said that I was double-jointed in my toes and if I wanted to prevent any injury that I should not take ballet anymore."

"Opera ballet requires en Pointe and she threw you out?"

"No, she did not throw me out. She saved me from a life of ballet-a life of something I had no desire or passion for."

"Madame Giry knows everything and she led you to me."

(To the tune of the Music of the Night)  
_Erik:_

_Your skill sharpens_

_Heightens each sensation_

_Grasp it, sense it_

_Wait for your imagination_

_Silently you write_

_Not letting anyone see_

_Help me restart _

_The Music of the Night_

_Slowly, gently_

_My music shall help it_

_Hear it, feel it_

_Grand and Tender_

_Turn your back away_

_From the ones that pushed away_

_Turn your thoughts_

_Into reality_

_Help me with the _

_Music of the Night_

Erik was right, I needed his help to complete my opera.

"Erik, I will stay here and I will work to finish what you and I have started."

"We have much to do in eight months."


	4. MayDecember 1882 Finishing the Opera

READ and REVIEW NEXT PART

FINISHING THE OPERA May-December 1882

Erik and I began working on the opera. I finished writing the songs and the story now we could together write the music. For I had mostly the final say.

"What about this?"

He played a piece on his organ and I would sing an excerpt in normal style.

"You are not a horrible singer," Erik said one day, "You just not an opera singer."

"It was something I did train in until I left my home."

"I know what you're feeling, Erin. My mother did not do anything to help me-she just tried to hurt me. She hid me away. And your talent is rare."  
"Especially in women," I added.

One day, I told Erik,

"We're out of parchment and paper to write on for our opera. I am going to get some."

"Will you…come back?"

"Erik, you are helping me complete an opera. How would leave my partner?"

"People have left me before."  
"Christine?"  
"You know about Christine?"

"Yes, and I knew her. Long ago when Madame Giry first started teaching ballet at the Opera House."

"Oh."  
(To the tune of All I ask of you)

Please come back Don't leave me I need you for my opera And now You must stay with me To show them and To teach them Promise me you'll come back And say it's true Erin, that's all I ask of you

"I promise you, Erik, Phantom of the Opera that I shall come back and we'll finish our opera."

I was led out and I walked to the parchment store. I bought my parchment for Erik and I. And then, a voice from behind said,

"Erin. So you are working with Erik."

"Madame Giry."

"Yes, you do know. Living your life with Erik in the catacombs. I know you're there. Promise me you will not let Erik kill again and make sure you will not, either. I think you are keeping Erik from going insane. You are helping him and he's doing the same. Do you feel any attraction to him?"

"No, I do not. We are partners and nothing else."

"Very well. Good-luck and I hope you and him finish that opera."

Arriving back to the lair, Erik, walked toward me and said,

"You came back. And now I know for sure that you can keep a promise. That you will not leave me. And you will help me, too."

It was now August and even though I was the partner of Erik, I had ot tell him of the meeting with Madame Giry while getting the parchment.

"Erik, do you know Madame Giry?"

"Yes, I do. You saw her? What did she say to you?"

"She said that she knew I had been living down here and…she made me promise…. that you and I…. will not…kill or hurt anyone."

"You made that promise for me as well?"

"Yes, and Erik, I want you to promise me you won't hurt anyone. I don't want anyone to get hurt for my opera."  
"All right," he said, "I promise you."

"We're almost finished with the opera and when will we announce the completion?"

"At the Masque Ball. As you know it is annual and we'll be ready."

"I have nothing to wear to it, though. And I have never been to the Masque."

"Do not worry about it," Erik replied, "for everything will be ready."

As the days went on, he and I continued to work on the final song of the opera.

By November, we had everything we needed to finish the opera.

"Erin, we just need the final touch to make this perfect."

One day in December, I had a title for the Opera.

_Passion_

_Not "The Passion" _

_Just "Passion."_

_Erik and I wrote this because we were doing something that we were passionate about. I decided the title and Erik agreed. A week later, we finished._

I have said little of Erik's mask-the item he was known for-I did not ask nor did it come up in conversation. I had always heard the stories, but for the most part, ignored them. It was rude and disrespectful to ask of someone's "problem" when it was none of my concern. If he wanted me to see him without it, he will show it to me. But for now, I was content. Content to not know about Erik's face.

But a few days later, he asked about that without me saying anything. I had thought it, but never said it.

"You are the first person who is not afraid of me. You and I talk normally. You treat me like I'm human, unlike other people who treated me with fear or no respect. Except for Christine."

"Erik, there is more to you than your mask. You have blinded yourself and others. And I'm not blinded by it. I do not know how I am not. Because you are not ready to show me and nor do I think I am."

I did not laugh or joke at my words.

"Come with me, Erin. I have something to ask of you. At the Masque, I have designed a dress for you. You said yourself you've never been and you worked hard for this amazing opera."  
He brought me a dress and said,

"Wear it at the Masque."

It was not too much as hung on the manikin-it was not a dress that I could not move in. It had a small petticoat and it was beautiful-made of silk and chiffon. He asked,

"Is it right for you?"  
"Yes, it is."

Erin and Erik walked toward the organ and he said,

"You will see me without the mask."

"I do not think I am ready to see it. It is not time."

"Erin…" he said, "you have shown you respect me and do not fear me. You show what we can accomplish if we work together."

_Erik slowly pulled off his mask. I saw the nervousness he had and I had never seen him nervous before._

_When I saw his face, it was just disfigured to me. I did not see a "creature", "someone ugly" or "loathsome." I saw him as someone that murdered because no one bothered to know him and that is why he killed. The killing of good was false-he killed for the sake that he didn't anyone or anything to fear him._

_To the tune of "Angel of Music-Cemetery scene"_

I began to sing to him, even though I wasn't much of one.

_Who was the face looking at me?_

_Who was the face in the mask?  
Who is staring at me?_

_Erik: Can you even look at me?_

_Erik, do not worry _

_I do not care_

_Just speak to me, please_

_Both: Why do we work each day?_

_To obey our soul_

_Erik: Writer of Operas, do not ignore me_

_Come to me now, please._

_Come to me, writer._

_Both: We have finished the opera…we have finished…_


	5. Erin and Erik

Here's where Erin and Erik go at a different level

_Read and Review_

_In this chapter, the opera is rehearsed and performed. Will it be successful? Find out._

_And can Erin and Erik be more than opera writing partners? Find out._

_I have some interesting facts about names Erik means "forever" "alone" "ruler" or "peaceful ruler." Erin means "peace." Christine means "annoited" Ironic, isn't it?_

Erin and Erik-Right after the masque

Erik and I begun preparing for the gala of our opera, _Passion. _On some rehearsal days, Erik and watched them rehearse the music and the opera itself.

Madame Giry knew that we were often hidden to "supervise" the rehearsals. She saw me and told me,

"Erin, you've become his."

"No, I have not, Erik is special to me and we are just seeing how our production is processing. And he is doing what I say, for I wrote most of the opera."

"Hiding up here is not his idea?"

"Well, he does. But…. it's not harming anyone. I have kept my promise, Madame Giry and besides we will be using Box Five on gala night. He asked to see to that's done."

"How many weeks before the opera will before gala night?"

"I believe in one week. Have you heard of it?"

"No, and I must know that we will be permitted. We keep our promises by not going to hurt anyone. But I never would."

"Erin, if you want Erik, go to him."

I wished people would stop wondering about him and me. But something had happened, though in the course of the long ten months I had worked and supervised the opera with him-and without us doing anything but working on our amazing opera, I _did feel an attraction to him._

_I will see, I thought._

"Well, Erin?" Madame Giry asked.

"I….I don't know."

"You do love him but…"

"…I feel I'm not allowed to and I don't think he wants anyone but Christine."

"You have not been forced to be with him and it is something I have never seen Erik do."

I left.

Gala Night!

Erik and I arrived in Box Five and for once, Madame Giry kept her end of the deal.

Christine sang well and probably can sing opera better than I ever shall. I noticed the audience was enjoying it and it was to. Madame Giry also had done an excellent job with the ballet and production was well respected. After Act II, we had an intermission.

We remained in our box.

"My dear Erin," Erik said to me, "I will tell you this. I did not think I would love anyone else, but I do love you."

He pulled out a diamond ring small enough for my fingers and almost as small as the ring itself. (_Note: Not the one Christine gave back to Erik, he got Erin a different one)_

"A few weeks ago, I bought this for you. Will you marry me?"

I knew he found a way. Send Madame Giry or whomever to get it for him.

"Erik…."

"You don't love me…?"  
"I just need a little time…."

I left the opera house and sat outside.

I thought,

_He proposed to me, but do I want this now? I just cannot leave him, but I needed a little time. A hard decision. I loved him and I had to enjoy what he wanted from me, but he loved me? _

_I walked to the bakery, for I decided to buy some bread for the both of us. _After buying bread, I entered the Opera House. I sat in one of the front seats, for one it was over, and no one was present.

"Erin?"

"Oh, hello, Madame Giry. Christine."

I thought,

She's always popping in at times. Why now? I just came to relax. Just for a few moments.

'_Something is troubling you, Erin. You are here for something. Is it…Erik…may I dare ask?"_

"_Yes, but I need to relax here."_

"_What happened?" Christine asked._

"_Erik proposed to me-he asked me to. But I need to think about, so I came here."_

Another visitor came in. Lynette walked in. My mother of all people!

"Erin, with your successful opera, I have found you a suitor."

"Mother, I have already been offered a proposal."

"To whom? That creature?"

"STOP!" I yelled firmly.

My voice echoed through the House. Suddenly, I felt the whole room shake in fear.

"I have not accepted it yet, but going here has made me understand that I do want to marry him. We belong at this Opera House."

"Go with him, Erin. Let him love you." Christine added.

Lynette thought,

I must do something about this. I'm not letting my daughter marry a creature, a murderer, a horrible thing.

_I thought,_

_I must go to Erik. Now._

_I came back to the lair and began singing._

_Say you'll share with me _

_One love _

_One lifetime_

_Erik turned to see me. I saw his happiness and sadness in his eyes. _

_Lead me from my solitude_

_Say you'll share with me_

_Each night_

_Each morning_

_We both care for each other. And he said,_

"_And you accept me?"_

"_Yes, I will marry you."_

Erik started walking toward me and we walked to theorgan.

"My mother tried to find me another person and there are times when I want to kill her. But I cannot."

"I know, but now we are engaged."

After placing the ring on my finger, he began to design a wedding dress for the wedding.

Meanwhile, back above, Lynette was furious with her daughter. She said,

"I'm going to have to murder that creature. She will have no husband and have to follow my rules."

Lynette had a pistol in her husband's old weapon closet.

"The wedding will be in a month, I had heard."

Lynette went to her daughter when she was in the Opera House.

"I will come to your wedding. Erin, I realized that you cannot be swayed by my orders. Have you a wedding dress made?"

"Erik has a design that he asked me to send the design to a seamstress. It's been done."

"Okay. The wedding?"

"February 15th."

As the show _Passion _gained popular ground, it was hard to believe that a denied Opera Singer and a dancer and the Phantom wrote it. It had everything an amazing opera had.

As we headed into February, Erik and I had an amazing engagement. An opera singer cannot handle this.

Then, the day of the wedding arrived. I was not sad or happy. Just content. I wanted to be a good wife, but I never thought I would be marrying him.

Meanwhile, Erik was readying himself for the wedding.

-

Lynette carried her small sack and put her gun in it. _Time to kill._

-

My servant at the church dressing room helped me dress. I felt myself once again be with someone I wanted to be with. I was nervous, but I suppose that was normal for a young bride. As I finally dressed, my servant remarked,

"He designed an absolutely beautiful dress for a reason," she said to me.

I nodded.

Then, the reception began.

"Do you, Erik Muhlheim take Erin Richardson Chalet to be your lawful wedded wife? Will you care for her, love her, nature her in sickness, or in health?"

"I do," Erik replied.

"And do you, Erin Richardson Chalet take Erik Muhlheim to be your lawful wedded husband. Will you care for him, love him, take care of him, in sickness or in health?"  
"I do," I said.

"And by the power vested in my by the church, is there anyone who has a reason they should not be married?"

_Third person POV_

"I object," Lynette yelled.

"Mother, why have you done this?"  
"If you marry him…"

Then, she brought out her pistol.

"If you kill him, I'll kill you."

"Come on, my daughter, Erin. You wouldn't…"

"Madame Giry, I know what I promised you. That Erik nor I will not harm anyone, but if she kills him, I will make sure she suffers."

I stood in front of my husband.

"Don't make me kill you, too."

"You wouldn't kill me," I replied hastily.

"Oh, my dear young naïve Erin. I wish you were a dancer or an opera singer. You were never what I wanted. And you never followed orders. You disrespected me, you betrayed me, and now you are married and are marrying _that._"

Lynette brought the gun and pulled the trigger.

And then…

_I stood in front of Erik. And it hit me…on the arm. I began to bleed and Lynette simply said,_

"_You were in my way."_

"Erik…."I said, "A promise is a promise. I really made that promise for you. Now something needs to be done."

_I slowly limped with my bad arm and grabbed Erik's sword…I took my sword…I took my sword and stabbed my mother in the chest. She fell to the ground._

"And I now pronounce you man and wife," the preacher said.

My arm was wrapped and healed, but a scar was left.

"Erik, I had to do that," I said, "and I love you too much. And my mother did not believe it. She lied to me. She called me the traitor, when she was the one."

"Oh, Erin, we can do this-together."

Soon, I realized that our love was strong. But I often wondered about Christine.

I lay next to him and we fell in a deep sleep.

-

The next morning, I awoke to him playing his organ.

"Erik, I have something to ask of you. Don't get angry at me to ask this."

"Yes, Erin?"

"Take off your mask, for I will see you for who you are."

_Hide no longer_

_Secret and Strange Erik_

"You've seen it, Erin."

"And I've loved you nevertheless."

"You want me to take it off…. for good?"

"Yes, I am telling you to do this because you no longer need it anymore."

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly _

_When we said this now_

_Remember me _

_Once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try_

_Then, you long to find you heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment, do this for me._

_Then, he slowly came to me._

_Stop and think of me…_

_Think of the things _

_We've said and seen_

_Don't think about the way_

_Things Might've been_

_There will be never a day when _

_I won't think of you!_

_Erik joined me._

_Can you do this?_

_Can you take this off?_

_Then, I went to him and took it off. I no longer saw fear in his eyes. No sadness. I felt a sense of freedom, a release from him._

"_Erin, you have released me from my prison of my mind."_

"_I know, but I've killed someone and now they're going to find me."_

"_But you were protecting me. They cannot harm you."_

"_That would still be up to them."_

"_If you're the Phantom of the Opera, what am I, Erik?"_

"_The Author-no the Writer of the Opera. But no one calls you that. They already know you as Erin, and that's easier to say."_

"_Yes, it is."_

"_Let's go."_


	6. Erin's True Stregnth

Erin's True Strength

Please Read and Review! I only have three reviews and 230 hits. Come on!

A few weeks passed. Erin began wondering-Will it be safe for me to come out?

I met Madame Giry at the Opera House right before rehearsals would begin.

Meanwhile-

Erik's Thought's

Erin asked me to do it-take off that mask that I had hidden behind for so long. She told me I no longer needed it. And she does love me without it! Oh, my dear Erin, you did this for me. You freed me for good! She had left to go upstairs in the opera house.

Back Above-

"Erin, my dear. It's good to see you well."

"Yes," I replied, "I apologize for killing Lynette, my mother, but…I had to. Am I called anything negative now?"

"They just call you Erin. Some of the meaner ballet dancers call you the Opera Ghost's Servant, but you're not."

"Am I wanted? Am I safe here?"

"The police don't know what you did. Only the people present at the wedding know, and I suppose that's fair, too."

"Erin," she said, "you don't love being told what to do. What has happened between you and Erik?"

"He finally relinquished his mask. No more masks. None."

"Why?"

"I told him he doesn't need it anymore."

"Erin, enjoy your life, but you have shown your heart. I'm not saying you had a reason to kill Lynette, but she deserved that. She disrespected you and that's one thing you and Erik have in common."

"But my mother didn't fear me."

"I think she did, Erin. She had this sense of your intelligence, your awareness, and she just wanted you to perform like she did. When she pushed you, you pushed back-hard. You grew up on your own. I also believe she was threatened by you-if you weren't in your society; you would end up below everything. And only when you were successful, she offered you a suitor, but never accepted you as a writer. Erin, it was more for her reputation. As we know."

"When _Passion_ is taken off the stage, what will happen?"

"They'll probably move it to other opera houses across Europe. But in three days, it is the final show. Erin, they are going to pay you for it. Your opera. How much? That depends on the managers. But your opera has brought much profit and many tickets. They will call you down during intermission."

"We'll be here and you can see that Box Five is clear. We may use it; we may not. Undecided, still."

"Erin, very well."

Soon it was our gala night. We prepared for our final show. At the arrival, we waited in our box. Then, right before intermission, we headed down to the ceremony.

One of the managers said,

"We are going to introduce the writer and the composer of _Passion_, Erin Richardson-Chalet Muhlheim and her husband and partner, Erik Muhlheim, or otherwise known as the Phantom."

"Where are they?"

Erin's thoughts

_I heard them calling us. Erik didn't seem like he wanted to go out without his mask. He didn't feel ready. But he needed to. I just hope I did what I could. And I said what I thought was necessary to show Erik the truth._

"Erik, you can do this…I'm not afraid of you and you were born that way. It's not your fault. You're no longer the Phantom-you never were to me. You are Erik and that's what I am going to let them see."

Erik's thoughts

Final Gala night…the final night of our opera, Passion, to be shown for a while in this opera house. Erin told me that I was never a monster or Phantom to her-just a person. Finally, I have what I wanted! To be treated like everyone else!

Erin POV

I walked in first, and Erik, at first, tried to hide. I whispered,

"We are here for our opera."

He stopped trying. I did notice a few people making faces, but we were not here for them.

When we arrived on the stage, the other manager said,

"For a successful opera month, you have earned us so much money! This is your payment of 100,000 francs! This isn't even the whole ticket sales and we've consistently had a full house. We have made much more!"

We accepted the money, but what would we do with 100,000 franc?"

I thought,

I don't know. Much can be done with it.

"Do you know what we can do, Erik?"  
"We no longer have to hide anymore. We can live wherever we want."

"No-We will always be a part of the opera-no matter what."

I nodded.

"That is why I'd rather stay here, for we'll have money, class, and live."

Erik nodded.

"Erin…" he began, "do you want to stay here? It's very sad and depressing. Do you like it?"

"Erik, I have everything I need right here."

Erik began to sing to me.

You found the man

Behind the monster

The person

Who just needed love?

Secretly, secretly

Oh, Erin

I sang.

Do not fear me

For I see you

Erik went to his organ and just as he was about to play, I heard something.

Feet walking. Police. A few people. Angry mob? No.

"Erik, someone's coming. We have to hide."

"Let them come."

"What if they want to harm us?"

"Erin Richardson-Chalet Muhlheim, come on out wherever you are!"

They were getting close. Should I run? I felt very scared and I didn't want them to find us.

Then, they came.

The main officer said,

"Well, if it isn't Erin and the Phantom of the Opera, the happy couple, and we have been informed that Erin has killed a woman-her mother-Lynette Richardson Chalet. Do you admit to it?"

If I say yes, what would happen/ But no…it was a lie. And I could not lie. At all.

"Yes. I have killed her."

"You're under arrest! Men, grab her!"

For that moment, it was a blur. They grabbed pulling my arms back and I could not move.

Then the chief said,

"Take him with her, too!"

I showed fear for the first time to Erik.

As long as you're safe, I thought, I will live.

That night, Erik and I were thrown in a cell until tomorrow for the trial. He and I lay together on the cot and hoped that we would live after this.

---

The judge said,

"The trial of Erin Richardson-Chalet Muhlheim has begun."

He banged his gavel.

"We also have two witnesses her husband, the Phantom of the Opera had a woman that was present at the wedding, who finally reported this horrible crime."

The prosecutor said,  
"Erin, you are charged with the murder of your mother-a horrible sin. Do you plead guilty to this?"

"I plead guilty to this."

"Before we make a final decision of your sentence, let us call the woman up."

"Erin-she killed her mother in front of the people at the wedding. With a sword. Erin just suddenly stabbed her. Lynette tried to shoot Erik, her husband, and Erin was shot in the arm. But she was still able to stab."

The prosecutor smirked.

"You should have done as your mother told you, you naïve child."

"Erin, is any of this true?"

"Yes, I killed her solely for the reason I wasn't what she wanted and she tried to kill Erik, my husband. She said she would kill me if I got in her way. I just was injured, though."

The judge said,

"We shall discuss your punishment."

"Punishment?"

"You've admitted to killing your mother."

A few hours passed.

"I'm tried for murder and I killed in self-defense. Why can't they see my good? I'm your wife, and that's why they won't let it go."

"For doing such a crime," the judge said later, "you shall be beaten in public. Think of it as an alternate to dying. I think you have a good heart, but the law is just."  
Erik said,

"I sense your fear, but not of me. A crime for protecting me. Being beaten for me. They will humiliate you, for I have seen such humiliation, long ago…as a child. I have learned if you fight, it will just be worse. Erin, you are not weak. Your mother tried to and that's what made you stronger. Unlike me…"

"It's not your fault, Erik. You promised me you would not kill and I did, too. But I never thought I'd actually do this. And I must accept that I broke a promise, and that's why I am being beaten."

Then, I began to sing.

Twisted every way

What answer can I give?

Am I to risk my life?

To win a chance to live?

Do I have any other choice?

(Song changes to "Phantom of the opera, Erin sings female part only!)

In life you came to me

In my life you came

Your voice that calls to me

You speak my name

And do I dream again

For now I find

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Helping me write

Those who have seen your face

Draw back in fear

I took that mask you wear

Then, he joined in.

It's us they hear

Your music and my talent (My music and your talent)  
In once combined

Then, they grabbed me.

"Time for your beating. If you wish to see it, come along, Erik."

As I was led, I heard people yell and boo. It felt demeaning. What have I done?

Then, I heard a muffled voice announcing the charges.

"Begin the beating!"

And it began.

They had tied my hands back. But I closed my eyes. I could not watch it at all. The pain was unbearable. I felt them hit each part of my body with more and more. Then, a yell,

Survive my, Writer of Operas!

Erik…

"Fight for our Opera!" he called out.

They continued on. I found hard not showing what I truly felt.

"Fight it for me!"

I did feel his calls were not orders. They were calls of encouragement. He needed me.

"Fight…"

"Survive, my writer!"

"Go for me!"  
When he finished, I started to get up, even when they still were beating me, I stood firm. Yes, I was severely injured with several bruises, laceration, and even welts all over my body. Even my face. Once they finished, the prosecutor yelled out,

"Behold, the wife of the Phantom!"

That was viewed as an insult. I loved Erik, even if he was the Phantom of the Opera. He hadn't been that to me at all. And he did not murder with me around, either. And then…I fainted…and it went black….

Third person POV

Erik went to Erin and he left, carrying her to his lair. He put her on the bed, and let her rest. Erik went to his spot next to her, but he knew the life of Erin Richard-Chalet Muhlheim would change something when she woke up.

Erik thought,

I had never seen Erin so scared before! The police grabbed her like an animal that needed to be broken. We stayed together, but I have not much to say of that…Erin owned up to killing her mother, but who wouldn't? I have never seen an uglier piece of carcass than Lynette! How could she be the mother of my sweet Erin? How? Poor Erin, the court just teased her and they were going to humiliate her even more! Then…the beating…it was horrifying to me…I thought of my childhood and the days as "freak exhibit." I saw that…but it is making her stronger. I called out to her, and she began stronger, still. Erin, Erin, I love you! They called her "Phantom's Wife," and that was an insult to the both of us. As if she was the disfigured one! I will care for you…as you do for me…

Erin POV

I woke up and opened my eyes. I first moved me head up and I still felt the pain of not being able to move. I felt like I had been tied down. What now?

I called for Erik.

"Erik? Erik?"

"Erin? You are awake. Let me help you."

He helped me sit up and he said,

"You stayed through this for me. Even though you can barely move."  
"Erik, I know, but…"  
"I will take care of you."  
I nodded.

A few weeks passed. I slowly regained strength and almost all my injuries were gone. A month had gone by and I was well again.

I felt like-yes, as if it never happened! But it did!

Erik is a good husband to me, but I felt like mentally I needed to leave. Just go. Did I feel safe with him? Yes. Why did I want to leave? It was time for me to move on. Not from him, but to truly live my life unrestricted. I did not mind the catacombs, the bed, or even the animals, but it was time. Time to leave.

I only had a few belongings and brought a sack with my belongings in it.

"Erik, my dear, come here. I wish to speak with you."

"I have lived a good life with you for our time together, but I need to move on. Not from you or here. You can go with me. Just take what you need. Our opera can be started fresh."

"Do you want to leave me? I knew it…you married me out of pity, you lying writer! You used me! You tricked me!"

"No, Erik, no! I chose to marry you 'cause I do love you! It's not because I want to leave you and listen-I'm here to protect you. You need me."

"Then, stay."  
Then, his eyes met mine.

"This…is not because you don't want to be beaten again. You will remember it, as I've done."

Erik POV

Why does she want to leave? At first, I was truly angry, but then I looked in her eyes. However, I was just worried about her loyalty-but to think I doubted it! I hear her in the Opera House-she is scared and I don't think she will leave. I must be here for her.

Erin POV

I went up to the Opera House seats down at the bottom. There was no one there and I wished that I wasn't hurt. I protected someone I loved, even though it was a broken promised and a sin, killing my mother.

You were never the daughter I wanted! I remembered her saying.

You are not trying hard enough! Practice until you cannot move!

That woman. Oh, how I wish that she had not let me kill her! For that is what seemed what she asked for.

Even as a grown woman, she tried to hurt me.

Erik heard me walk above, for he came in the floor seats of the opera house.

"Are you leaving me? You said we belong here. For the first time, I saw fear when you were beaten. They yelled how horrible you were. You aren't."

Then, I began to sing to my Erik.

She was once my one companion

She was all that mattered

She was once a friend and mother

Then, my world was shattered

Wishing she was somehow here again

Wishing she was somehow near

Sometimes it seems if I dreamed

Somehow she would be here

Wishing I could hear your voice again

Knowing that I never would

Thinking of her

Taught me to do

All that I dream what I could

Erik walked toward me.

Sing for you, those wrong companions

She was warm and gentle

"She meant a lot to you until…" Erik began.

Too many years

Fighting back tears

Why can't the past just die?

Wishing you were somehow here again

Now we must say good-bye

Trying to forgive

Then, I gazed toward Erik and I grabbed his hand.

Teach me to live

Give me the strength to try

No more memories

No more silent tears

No more gazing across the wasted years

Help me say good-bye…

Help me say good-bye…

"Come on, Erin, let's go back to the lair."

Erik thought,

Now I understand-at last! Her mother meant something to her, but she has to understand she must learn to forget her mother. And now…I think she did now…with my help.


	7. Finale

Well, this has been a great fun story-so enjoy the FINALE

Read and Review!

Finale, Late April-June 1883

I looked at our opera, Passion's manuscript. I had come such a long way in the year I had been with him. He said to me,

"Passion's getting another run here. The audience is demanding it. To us!"

"Yes, to a successful opera."

On gala night, on June 15th, we enjoyed seeing our opera once again, of course.

As we were released for intermission, a piece of paper fell from above the rafters. It was burned from each side and quite faded. Erik and I were just leaving Box Five and then I saw what was on the paper. In fine writing, I saw the word.

_Don_

And under that several notes from a sheet of musical score.

_Erik's opera-I thought all traces of that incident were gone! _

"Erik, I think I found something…. and I think it's yours."  
I handed it to him. He glanced at it and asked severely,

"_Where'd you get this?"  
_ "It fell from above."

"Don't read it, Erin."  
"I've seen the notes already…. and you know, the opera you wrote was a fine piece of work, Erik. But it scared people."

"Not you…you are one of the most fearless of me."  
Erik and I went back. We decided that we would write another opera-in time-but I would not think of it as a second opera, but just another opera. I don't think I'd ever top _Passion. _For that was the opera that brought us together. As partners and in romance.

Erik went next to me. He and I came to each other and gave our romantic kiss, for the first time in many months. Then, I said,

"Christine showed you have love in your soul. I showed you that you have freed yourself from your prison."

"You alone did that."

"It's just begun, Erik. We will write operas and be remembered."

Erik sang to me

_You alone made my song take flight…._

_Then, I joined in…._

_It just begun! Our music of the night!_


End file.
